2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Shell
Introduction Shell is a former priestess of Swallow. She was originally born into a family of Hawk worshipers, but eventually converted to serving the god Swallow. When the Hawk nation began to battle Swallow Shell joined the fight on the side of her deity. However she was defeated by a squad of Hawk warriors and slain on the battlefield. Due to her Spell however Shell returned to life a year later. Upon returning to the world she discovered that her god was no longer around and fell into a state of deep depression. For twenty years she roamed the world indulging in carnal pleasures and robbing people of their goods and services. This continued till the day she discovered a young boy who was brought to the world in the fourth wonderland. At the time he was seriously injured and on the verge of death. She healed him and discovered that he had lost most of his memories. As a result she took him in as her son, and thus she began her new life as a mother. Personality Shell is a stern, but kind women, to Kid, her adopted son. She could care less for others and often will do them harm if it benefits her son or herself. That being said Shell does not want Kid to grow up to be like her. She knows she is a bad person and that if her god was to return he would be displeased with her actions. As a result of this she raises Kid to be a upstanding person and she does no wrong with him around. When he is not around that is a different story. Abilities and Powers Affinity for Talent upgrades Shell's status from Heroic to Chosen 'Spell' Phoenix Rising - A spell that activates on Shell's death. It causes her to resurrect a year later from her ashes. If her body has been completely eaten then she resurrects from the spot she was slain. The only way to stop her resurrection is to kill her after she has resurrected. 'Equipment' Head - Crown of Swallows Chosen - Gains Immunity to Fear, Sleep, Mind Control, and Confusion Chest - Garb of Swallows Chosen - Gains Immunity to Midas Touch, Petrification, Paralysis, and Death Effects Hands - Gloves of Swallows Chosen - Gains Immunity to Poison, Venom, and Disease Legs - Pants of Swallows Chosen - Gains Immunity to Physical debuffs and Magical Debuffs Feet - Shoes of Swallows Chosen - Immunity to Terrain Effects, and resistance to all elements Necklace - Swallows Wings- Gains ability to fly Extra 1 - Swallows Favor - no longer in effect Extra 2 - Chosen Oath to Swallow - No longer in effect Extra 3 - Swallows Grace - No longer in effect Ring 1 - Ring of Swallow - no longer in effect Class, Stats, and Level Class: Lord of The Dead Level: 66 'Stats' 'Absorbance '- 250 'Agility '- 250 'Celerity '- 1,000 'Durability '- 401 'Elocution '- 250 'Endurance ' - 250 'Luck '- 250 'Resistance '- 250 'Strength '- 250 'Willpower '- 250 'Skills ' Skills List Raise Dead - 100 Giver of Life -100 Resurrection - 100 Necrodic Blast - 100 Plague - 100 Death Cloud - 100 skeleton Army - 100 Bone Wall - 100 Bone Castle - 100 Bone Lance - 100 2300 more skill points Category:Females Category:Ktsune Category:Bandit Category:Mother Category:Necromancer Category:Chosen One Talent Category:Servant of Divinity Category:Former Servant of Divinity